


What Happened?

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Fear, Fluff, Memory Loss, Panic, Panic Attacks, Roman's a Dick, ish, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Virgil loses his memory after an attempt at killing himself, everybody helps him get better.
Relationships: None
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 19





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Panic, Anxiety, Anxiety Attack, Memory Loss, Fear, Roman being an asshole, implied attempted suicide, crying, happy ending

Anxiety's eyes suddenly focused- Wait- Who? Where was he? What's going on? Why is he panicking?

Did something happen? He couldn't remember anything.. only three things.

He was Anxiety, He could teleport, and a single name

Thomas

But who was that? Why does that name seem so important to him? Okay, he can teleport, hopefully he can stay calm until he finds out what the hell is happening.

Anxiety closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling himself moving and once he opened his eyes he was on a staircase, where?

He looked around, seeing a couch in front of him and seeing two people sitting on it.

They looked almost identical, though one almost looked like a prince. Wait a second.

His chest constricted and his breathing became labored further, why did the sight of this person make him anxious?

Suddenly they stood and Anxiety instinctively backed away, flinching at the sudden movement he stayed quiet.

The prince looking character sighed dramatically and turned to the other in the couch "Thank you Thomas, but I must go check on him.. I really should've apologized right away" The prince frowned

So that's Thomas? But.. who was the other

Thomas looked up at the prince "Alright Roman, it was no problem, make sure you check everywhere before you freak out though" Thomas chuckled

Roman? Was that his name? Alright, so I guess Pricey isn't.. though it's a fitting nickname

Roman seemed to sink into the floor with a nod, Anxiety just watched in confusion.

"Y-You" He began "You're T-Thomas, right?" Anxiety stuttered, pointing shakily at Thomas.

Thomas spun towards him "Virgil?!" His eyes were wide

Virgil? Who?

Anxiety looked behind him "Y-You didn't answer my q-question" he continued, looking back to Thomas "Are you T-Thomas?"

Thomas appeared taken aback, confused "Yes.." he replied hesitantly "Why are you asking? You know who I am.."

Anxiety tilted his head. Okay..well at least who knew who Thomas was now, more or less. They know each other? But he doesn't remember anything.

Anxiety then looked down and shook his head, putting a hand to it "Tho-mas.." he mumbled, furrowing his brows

-=-

Thomas stared at his anxiety, what was wrong with him? Did he honestly not remember him? How did he even forget?

-=-

What was happening?!

-=-

Anxiety gasped and doubled over, reaching for something to grab, something was wrong- but what? Not knowing seemed to make it worse and he wheezed

Someone caught him, Thomas? That made the most sense. "C-Can't breathe" he wheezed "W-What's h-hap-happening?" He looked at Thomas for answers, quietly gasping over and over again

"You're having an attack" Thomas said, confusion lacing his voice he himself appeared to be panicking but no where near as much as this seemed to be.

"A-An Atta-Attack?" Anxiety wheezed, still confused, he just knew he needed to breathe "N-Need t-t-to breathe" he whimpered, gasping

"Virgil, I want to try and breathe just like I do, alright?" Virgil? Was he talking to him? Was his name Virgil? "Breathe in for four" Thomas stated as calmly as he could, taking in an exaggerated breath.

Anxiety followed, ending up coughing and wheezing just as he finished inhaling. He shook his head "T-Try A-Again" he said

Thomas nodded down to him "Breathe in for four" He directed, once again as calmly as he could manage before breathing exaggeratedly once again.

This time Anxiety managed to do it "Hold for seven" Anxiety tried holding his breath but quickly his anxiety rose, knowing he wasn't breathing and he ended up coughing

"Come on Virgil, you can do it, just keep trying" Thomas reassured, still holding onto him from when he'd fallen "In for four, come on you can do it"

Anxiety made it through the holding his breath after five more tries, he began growing anxious further feeling as though Thomas didn't want to have to deal with this "Now out for eight" He heard Thomas say as he finished counting the seven seconds, appearing genuinely joyful that Anxiety had done it

Anxiety made it through that one pretty easily, Thomas had him continue that routine multiple more times until he finally could breathe again though still anxious and still incredibly confused.

"Are you alright now?" Thomas asked hesitantly, they were sitting down now, Anxiety still in Thomas's lap

Anxiety was quiet for a moment before nodding hesitantly "V-Virgil.." he mumbled "I-Is that m-my name?" He looked behind him at Thomas, searching for answers

Thomas frowned "Yes, yeah that's your name. What all do you remember?" he asked

"I.. was in.. some room, when I woke up a-and I remembered th-three things. I am Anxiety, I can t-teleport, and I remembered your n-name" he went quiet, Thomas was waiting for him to continue though he never did

"That's it? You don't remember any of the others or what happened?" He asked cautiously

Anxiety furrowed his brows and looked back down, "N-No.." he mumbled finally

Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair in stress when suddenly Roman popped up

"He isn't anywhere in the mind palace! I could f-find him oh my stars what if he did som- VIRGIL!" Roman had began freaking out until he saw the very trait he had been searching for with Thomas

Virgil flinched and whined, why were they so freaked out? Jeez this is all just too confusing

Thomas suddenly shushed the other trait and said "You're gonna freak him out again"

Virgil shrunk further into the hoodie he wore and leaned against Thomas "W-What happened?" Virgil whispered "H-He's m-ma-making me a-anxious, w-why?" Virgil looked up at Thomas, tears welling in his eyes

Roman was taken aback, standing completely frozen "Virgil?" he said quietly "I- I said I was sorry, you d-don't have to pretend y-you don't know who I-I am" He stuttered, struggling to keep up such a dramatic act

"Roman.. He isn't pretending" Thomas said quietly before turning back to Virgil "You and Roman had a fight, I don't know any details, I just know it didn't end well" he explained rather vaguely.

Virgil frowned, looking back to Roman quietly "F-Fight?" he mumbled

Roman's eyes were wide, he wasn't joking- "Can I come o-over?" He asked quietly

Virgil looked up at him then to Thomas who was looking at him, "It's up to you" Thomas said quietly

Virgil looked back to Roman and nodded shakily, leaning against Thomas further.

Roman hesitantly made his way over, being careful to be slow and calmly. Once over to Virgil he crouched down in front of him and looked his face over.

"I-I'm s-sorry" he stuttered, wheezing quietly and burying his face in Thomas's chest and quietly mumbling "I-I'm s-scared" he whimpered

Roman looked surprised at that, never having seen Virgil so vulnerable, Thomas on the other hand was already beginning to try and comfort him seemingly knowing exactly how.

He was like a little kid and it was adorable, but scary. "T-Thomas can you summon Logan?" Roman asked, clearing his through part way through Thomas's name

"Yeah.." Thomas mumbled, turning toward the space beside the stairwell, Virgil appeared confused, not knowing what Thomas was doing. "Logan!" Thomas called softly yet loudly causing Virgil to flinch and whine. "Sorry." He whispered quietly, running his hands through Virgil's hair.

Logan stumbled when he rose up, tripping on air and falling. He grunted and pushed himself back up, "How may I assist you Thomas?" he said blankly, brushing himself off.

"Wh-Who's that?" Virgil whispered to Thomas, looking the nerdy side up and down.

"Patton!" Thomas called, covering Virgil's ears.

Virgil glanced over at the other side that rose who looked around in confusion, he began to say something before gasping and running over "Virgil!" He called "We were so worried! You just vanished and none of us could find your room and-and-and-" Morality was starting to have trouble speaking.

Virgil whined and whimpered, curling further into Thomas while Logan walked over and set a hand on Patton's shoulder to calm him down.

"Is he alright..?" Patton asked innocently, crouching down "He's never... responded to me like that" He mumbled, worried

"He lost his memory.." Thomas whispered, slightly rocking himself and Virgil back and forth while brushing his fingers through his hair "We're not sure how" he said, knowing Logan would ask it

"It's possible he tried to.." he cleared his throat "Erase.. Himself" he said, Patton looked horrified but staying quiet knowing Logan wasn't done "Going to that room can wipe your memory, it's possible he was going to erase himself and then started regretting his decision and couldn't find the way out, somehow getting teleported out of there" he proceeded to explain

"Erase himself?!" Roman asked, terrified and guilty. Virgil whined and Roman quietly apologized "Why would he do that?"

"Is it possible you said something that could have... hurt him, or caused him to spiral?" Logan inquired

Roman stayed quiet and looked down, fiddling with his fingers silently. "Roman, what did you say" Patton asked harshly, Virgil looked up and him both with something that appeared to be calm mixed with fear.

"I..." Roman muttered, picking at the red nail polish he put on the other day "I told him we'd be better off without him..." he said quietly.

"Roman!" Patton whisper-shouted, beginning to say something else

"I said I was sorry! Or- I- I tried to.. He was already running away after shouting at me and I went to Thoms to calm down and I got distracted by disney and then when I went to go apologize properly I couldn't find him and I regretting everything I did and- and-" he groaned "I'm acting like my brother" he sunk down

"B-Brother?" Virgil muttered "Wh-Who"

Thomas looked down at him kindly, Patton had already sunk down "The one in the necktie is Logan, or Logic if you'd prefer for right now, the one with the cardigan is Patton, you used to call him dad, and the princely one is Roman, or Princey" He explained kindly "There's also Deceit and Remus, Remus is Roman's brother.. You're not.. Too big of a fan of those two" Thomas ruffled Virgil's hair

Logan was watching curiously, thinking of any way to reverse this.

Virgil was quiet for a moment before placing one of his hands on Thomas's chest and pushing away, attempting to get out of Thomas's lap.

Thomas laughed and helped Virgil move out of his lap.

-=-

Everybody was quiet for a while, though at some point Logan began asking Virgil questions.

"Do you remember your name?" Logan asked, having already asked at least twelve questions

"I- Thomas tol-" he suddenly stopped talking and made a quiet whimpering sound, looking around the room anxiously.

"Virgil?" Thomas called camly

Virgil didn't respond just kept looking around the room in panic "It didn't work" he whispered, eyes watering, placing his hands on the sides of his head, eyes wide.

"What? Virgil what are you talking about?"

"H-How did I-" Virgil began, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes "How did I get out here?" he asked quietly

Thomas looked to Logan, worried "What's the last thing you remember?" Logan asked calmly

"I-" Virgil was quiet, his eyes were open again and he was looking at the ground "Roman- and I- were.. Fighting" he mumbled, his breathing growing quick "And I ran off.. Tried to erase myself" he replied before wheezing quietly "I'll assume it didn't work?"

Thomas blinked a couple times "Well I guess it could have been worse" Logan said casually "He could have lost his memory permanently"

Virgil furrowed his brows and looked over, lips slightly parted while he breathed through his mouth. "Lost my memory?"

"Around.. Twenty minutes ago you showed up having an anxiety attack, you didn't remember anything" Thomas explained "You somehow managed to teleport yourself out of.. Wherever you went"

Virgil frowned "I don't.." he looked down, going quiet, taking his time to try and breathe "Where's Roman?" he said firmly after about a minute, noticing Logan no longer being there

"Roman!" Thomas called, causing Virgil to flinch but only lightly. "Sorry-" Thomas muttered

Roman rose back up, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes off "Yes Thomas?" he asked, his voice breaking part way through

Virgil looked at him, surprised. "Never thought I'd see you crying.." Virgil muttered

Roman glanced at him and furrowed his brows "Virgil wanted to see you, because apparently the memory loss was temporary-"

Roman's eyes went wide "Okay, uhm-" he laughed awkwardly "Well I should just go back to my r-room then since h-he's s-seen me!" Roman's voice steadily began becoming more panicked and sounding like he was about to break down.

Virgil used the wall behind him to stand up and walked over to Roman, looking up at the prince who now had tears streaming "Roman.." Virgil mumbled softly, giving Roman a hug "I'm so sorry" he said into the taller trait's jacket.

"W-What?" Roman replied, looking down at Virgil and wrapping his arms around them "Why sh-should you b-be sorry?"

"Because I provoked you" Virgil replied before pulling away, going to take a step back he tripped on the untied shoelace of his combat boots and fell back onto Thomas "Ow-" Virgil groaned

It was quiet for a second before Thomas began laughing, Virgil and Roman joining in.


End file.
